Entertain Me!
by Panda Qingdao
Summary: Seorang namja manis murid pindahan dari Cina sedang merasa bosan padahal tadi teman-teman mengajaknya untuk pergi ke Lotte World namun ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya dengan alasan ingin menemani Kris, sunbae sekaligus roomate nya. Namun yang terjadi adalah ia diabaikan oleh Kris. Kasihan sekali. [Kristao! M! YAOI! PWP! DLDR!]


Tittle : Entertain Me

Cast : Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan.

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, School life

Warning!  
YAOI! TYPO! GAJE! PWP!

Summary : Seorang namja manis murid pindahan dari Cina sedang merasa bosan padahal tadi teman-teman mengajaknya untuk pergi ke Lotte World namun ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya dengan alasan ingin menemani Kris, sunbae sekaligus roomate nya. Namun yang terjadi adalah ia diabaikan oleh Kris. Kasihan sekali. [Kristao! M! YAOI! DLDR!]

.

.

.  
Di salah satu kamar di asrama 2 Seoul High School. Seorang namja manis murid pindahan dari Cina sedang merasa bosan padahal tadi teman-teman mengajaknya untuk pergi ke Lotte World namun ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya dengan alasan ingin menemani Kris, sunbae sekaligus roomate nya. Namun yang terjadi adalah ia diabaikan oleh Kris. Kasihan sekali.

"Seharusnya aku tadi meng-iya-kan ajakan Luhan-ge,Baek-ge dan Kyungsoo-ge tapi aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk disana." Kesalnya.

"Krisss-geee~"

"Apa?"

"Aku bosaaan."

"..."

"…"  
Karena tidak ada respon yang berarti, Tao mulai beranjak dari duduknya, merangkak menuju ke tempat Kris yang berada di sudut ruangan dan sedang membaca buku.

Tao kemudian memeluk Kris dari belakang dan melingkarkan kedua tangannnya di leher Kris.

"Aku bosaaan~ Ayo hibur aku." Tao meniup tengkuk Kris, bersaha untuk menggodanya.

"Huh! Hibur saja dirimu sendiri sana!" Kris tidak menghiraukan permintaan Tao.

"Buku apa sih yang kau baca? sepertinya menyenangkan sekali?" Mata panda Tao memincing, dengan cepat ia mengambil buku yang sedang di baca Kris.

"Dari pada baca buku terus lebih baik bermain denganku." Senyum innocent Tao muncul seraya membuang buku yang di pegangnya.

"Baiklah apa mau mu?" Dengan terpaksa Kris menuruti kemauan Tao. Ia mencium permukaan leher Kris, bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri akibat perlakuan Tao padanya.

Pemuda di belakangnya terus menjilati dan menggigit permukaan itu sampai menimbulkan tanda merah di lehernya.

"Ah!" Kris mulai terangsang. Dengan kasar Kris menarik kepala Tao, menjauhkan wajah Tao dari lehernya.

"Uhhh~!" Rintih Tao yang merasa sakit karena rambutnya di jambak.

Kris menoleh ke arah Tao yang berada di belakangnya,kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir peach itu.

Kedua bibir saling bersentuhan. Kris menggigit kecil bibir bawah Tao dan membuatnya mendesah. Kesempatan tidak di sia-sia kan olehnya, lidahnya mulai masuk menjelajahi mulut mungil Tao, menempelkan dan mengusapkan lidahnya ke permukaan lidahnya, mengajak untuk bertarung dan mendominasi satu sama lain.

"Ehmm…hmpph…" Bibir masih saling menyatu dan lidah masih saling bertarung, Kris membalikkan  
badannya tanpa melepaskan ciuman dan mendorong Tao.

Mereka melepaskan ciumannya, membutuhkan banyak oksigen untuk paru-paru mereka.

"Hee? Seperti nya ada sesuatu yang sudah 'bangun' di sini." Kris mengusap tonjolan di selangkangan Tao.

"Nn…aah~…"

"Baru ciuman saja sudah membuatmu terangsang seperti ini…" Goda Kris sambil terus mengusapkan junior Tao yang masih tertutup oleh celana.

"H-uh!" Tao membalas perlakuan Kris dengan menyentuh junior Kris dan mencengkramnya  
dengan lembut.

"Akhh" Keduanya sudah terbakar nafsu, Kris dengan tak sabaran segera membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Tao dan mengekspose tubuh seksi itu.

Tangan kirinya diselipkan ke dada Tao, ia memainkan nipple yang sudah mengeras dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

"Ge-geeehhhhh…" Kris mulai menjelajahi tengkuk lelaki yang berada di bawahnya. Mencium dan menjilat leher jenjang yang terbungkus oleh kulit yang mulus.

Sesekali ia menggigit dan menghisap sampai tercipta tanda keunguan di lehernya. Bibirnya terus turun sampai akhirnya sampai di puting kecil kemerahan. Memperlakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya, menghisap menjilat dan menggigit kecil bagian sensitif di tubuh Tao. Desahan dan lenguhan terus keluar dari bibir Tao, kedua matanya tertutup rapat merasakan 'invansi' yang sedang dilakukan Kris.

Setelah dirasa cukup untuk menggoda Tao, Kris bangkit dan melepaskan semua pakaian yang  
dikenakannya, tak lama kemudian kini mereka berdua sudah half-naked. Ia mempertontonkan dada nya yang bidang dengan perut sixpack yang sexy dihadapan Tao.

Tao memalingkan wajahnya dan merasa pipinya memerah.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, sayang?" Wajahnya penuh dengan rona merah karena godaan dari Kris.

"Kk~ Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan." Tangannya mulai menyentuh dada bidang Kris. Merasakan tiap detil otot dan nafas yang berhembus di sana. Kris meraih tangan yang berada di dadanya. Menggengamnya dan mencium telapak tangan sang namja panda itu.

Ciuman kembali dilancarkan oleh Kris. Tangannya pun kembali menggerayangi bagian tersensitif Tao. Kali ini dia membuka resleting celana Tao dan menurunkannya perlahan.

Kemudian menyelipkan tangannya masuk ke dalam. Menyentuh junior Tao dengan jemarinya dan mengusapnya perlahan.

Tao sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan 'permainan' yang dilakukan Kris. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia  
mendorong pemuda diatasnya dan menukar posisi mereka. Tao segera berbalik menuju selangkangan Kris. Membuka kancing dan resletingnya sampai junior yang ia cari terlihat.

Tao menggenggam junior milik Kris dan mengocoknya perlahan, membuat Kris mendesah tertahan. Kemudian, ia menjilat ujungnya dan menciumi permukaan junior Kris yang sudah mengeras itu.

"Akhh..." Tao terus menjilat dan mengulum masuk junior Kris ke dalam mulutnya. Sesekali ia tersedak karena junior Kris yang menerobos kerongkongannya.

Tao menghisapnya dengan kuat sampai terdengar desahan erotis dari mulut Kris. Ia tidak mau kalah begitu saja. Dilepaskannya celana panjang sekaligus celana dalam Tao dan melemparnya ke  
sembarang tempat.

Menampilkan pantat yang 'fuckable' siap disodok dihadapanya. Kris menjilat liurnya sendiri yang  
hampir menetes sambil menurunkan bokong seksi itu ke arah wajahnya. Menjulurkan lidahnya dan  
menjilat lubang kemerahan milik Tao. Kedua tangganya mencengkram kedua belahan  
pantatnya dan membukanya lebar-lebar agar mendapatkan akses yang lebih mudah.

"Hmppph..nghh…" Tao mendesah dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan junior Kris.

Lidah Kris mulai masuk dan menjelajahi lubang Tao. Di keluar masukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang kemerahan itu.

Sekarang giliran jari-jari lincah Kris yang menggantikan posisi lidahnya. Terus masuk dan keluar untuk mempersiapkan Tao. Mulutnya tidak tinggal diam, dia meraih junior Tao yang terabaikan dan memasukkannys ke dalam mulutnya.

Kedua pasangan itu terus melakukan kegiatannya dengan posisi 69. Sampai akhirnya Tao merasakan ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari juniornya.

"Hm..aah..Krisss gegehh…ahh…aa..aku sudah mau..." Tao mengentikan kegiatan hisap-menghisap nya di junior Kris. Nafasnya memburu dan kedua matanya menutup dengan rapat.

"KRIS GEEE~~~" Cairan putih dan kental menyembur dan memenuhi mulut Kris. Tanpa ragu ia telan habis cairan itu tanpa tersisa.

Setelah mengumpulkan sisa-sisa energi, Tao segera bangkit dan memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Kris. Membawa junior Kris masuk kedalam lubang panas miliknya. Perlahan junior keras itu mulai membuka dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Tao. Terasa sakit ketika junior big size itu mulai masuk.

"Ngghh…" Tao mendesah menahan rasa sakit dan nikmat bersamaan.

Tangan Kris meraih junior Tao dan mengocoknya perlahan. Berharap rasa sakit yang dirasakan Tao bisa sedikit berkurang.

Tao mulai menggerakkan pantatnya naik dan turun di atas Kris terus menerus sampai dia menemukan titik kenikmatan miliknya.

Dihempaskanlah tubuhnya lebih dalam agar ujung junior Kris menyentuh titik terdalam milik Tao.

Desahan dan erangan makin jelas terdengar di seluruh ruangan itu. Kris bangun dari posisi terlentang kemudian meraup bibir Tao untuk meredam suara desahan yang dikeluarkan olehnya.

Tao mulai melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kris dan memeluknya dengan erat. Mereka berdua  
terhanyut dalam kehangatan tubuh masing-masing.

"Tao~ie…ngh…aah…" Kris mendesah di telinga Tao.

"Ahh…aah…ahhn..kriss ge~…"

Mereka sudah tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang dirasakan keduanya. Dengan sekali hentakan yang dalam Kris mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Tao dan Ia menyemburkan cairan miliknya dan membasahi perut Kris dan juga perutnya. Desahan dan lenguhan panjang keluar dari bibir mereka berdua.

Kris pun berbaring di atas ranjang empuknya diikuti Tao yang berbaring diatasnya. Kedua tangannya melingkar di tubuh Tao dan memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih sudah meng'hibur'ku hari ini." Tao tersenyum di dada Kris.

"Hn." Hanya itu balasan yang terlontar dari bibir Kris.

Keduanya terlelap sambil berpelukan karena terlalu kelelahan.

.  
.

.  
END

A/N : Demi apa ini gaje banget kan?! Kayaknya banyak typo, jadi tolong bantuannya... Dan kurasa ini sangat pendek.. Maaf /bow/

Please, review guys^^ Thanks


End file.
